


Close To You

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612





	Close To You

　　「Oleg 是對的，你是個污點，和你父親一樣。」

　　壓抑著喘息，Illya 背貼磚牆，手上的槍只剩下五發子彈，他沒有魯莽的空間，也拒絕死在一個因嫉妒而瘋狂的 KGB 手上──即使大腿上血流汩汩的傷口正一點一點的變冷、僵硬，Illya 仍然緊握槍枝，屏氣凝神的聽著由遠而近的腳步聲。

　　「他們是怎麼說的，有其父必有其子？」

　　憤怒像逐漸凝結的冰，或者全是失血過多帶來的幻覺，Illya 短暫閉上眼，吸入肺中的空氣使他冷靜，睜開眼睛，Illya 抬手瞄準路燈，拿捏精確的時間差在玻璃碎屑中製造脫逃的可能！

　　拖著受傷的腿，Illya 竄入小巷，爛熟於心的地圖在逐漸混沌的大腦裡分崩離析，他走在迷宮中，只靠著手上的槍勉強拉扯意志，即使不合理，可 Illya 確實想笑，這一夜就是場鬧劇、一個笑話，KGB 追著 KGB，只因他跨出蘇聯國土，只因他看似自由、快樂？

　　快樂…… Illya 扶著牆停住腳步，他的腿像是灌了鉛一樣沉重，他再也走不動了，而那個單字……在最後糾纏著他的那個單字，無疑更適合另一個資本主義的墮落信徒。想起總是堅持衣冠楚楚的 CIA，Illya 居然真的笑了。

　　繼續邁出步伐，Illya 有些恍神，遠處稀微的光亮都變成 Solo 西裝上的無聊裝飾，他以此自娛，又敏銳的聽見身後追逐忽而響亮、忽而隱匿，很明顯，對方將他當成陷阱中徒勞掙扎的老鼠，正享受著趕盡殺絕的快感。

　　子彈擦過臉頰，看似大意的身影是另一重陷阱，確認方向的 Illya 迅速回身開槍，即使失血、即使恍惚，他依然是最優秀的 KGB，子彈成為怒意的延伸，準確貫穿因虛幻勝利而大意的敵人。

　　跟著倒地的還有 Illya，他無法支撐自己了，但在察覺有人靠近時，他仍然舉起還有兩發子彈的槍，槍口另一端是依舊西裝筆挺的美國人，Illya 皺起眉頭，堅持崗位的右手被虛握住，Solo 的聲音輕得像是怕會有人聽見。

　　「嘿，是我。」

　　「我看見了。」

　　「不說點什麼？例如……『我真的很高興見到你』？」

　　「不！」

　　「至少把槍放下？」

　　 Illya 放下槍，然後摔進 Solo 懷裡，這可能是個錯覺，Illya 在完全失去意識前覺得自己被緊緊抱住，力道遠超過友好的界線，且矛盾又絕望，好像他即將破碎，而 Solo 又想把他挽留在手裡，使他固定、使他安好，於是不得不用力過猛、同時壓抑輕柔，大概就是進退兩難。

　　無論如何，Illya 總歸是安安穩穩的停留在滿是古龍水香氣的懷抱，他想抱怨這個，但疲憊與安心同時抓住了他，將他拉入無邊無際的黑暗。

　　被送進隸屬 U.N.C.L.E. 的醫院時，Illya 曾短暫醒來，他能認出 Waverly 身上的雪茄味及 Gaby 握著他手掌的熱度，昏暗的視線中沒有 Solo 的身影，這不太對勁，Illya 沒有開口的餘裕，病床迅速推進手術室，麻醉使他又一次陷入深沉睡眠。

　　 Illya 不能肯定自己睡了多久，特工的習慣讓他在醒來的第一時間保持穩定。房裡有人，這個發現讓 Illya 的神經在瞬間陷入警戒，可熟悉的雪松香氣使他放鬆，Solo 大概是坐在床邊，足夠的住院經驗讓他知道那兒總會有把椅子，Solo 就在那兒，離他很近，只有一點薄繭的手指以奇怪的遲疑姿態拂過他隨意攤放在棉被上的左手。

　　那像是漫不經心的無聊舉動，偏是鉅細靡遺，彷彿膽大妄為的惡作劇，又因細微顫抖而顯得恐懼，Illya 等了很久很久，久到他幾乎要睜開眼睛判斷床邊的美國人是不是麻醉劑下的奇怪狂想時，Solo 終於握住他的手。

　　 Illya 說不清自己究竟是等待了太久，還是因為 Solo 的冰涼而開始有些煩躁，但他依然靜靜的躺在那兒，保持呼吸平勻。

　　「他們差一點救不回你。」

　　 Solo 的聲音帶著清醒的沙啞，英文和俄語夾雜，不再那麼裝腔作勢，拿掉了那些刻意標準的過度優雅或誇張後，竟有點像是在說夢話。

　　「我早就告訴過你了，不是嗎？『這可有點古怪』，我是這麼說的，但你、一個固執到死腦筋的 KGB 就是不肯聽我的。」Solo 喋喋不休，又開始有點戲劇化。「看看你得到了什麼，一條瘸腿？大概還有兩千 CC 的別人的血。」

　　「他們差一點就救不回你。」沉默了很久很久以後，Solo 又重複一遍。「如果我和 Gaby 沒有及時趕到……」

　　然後美國人像是終於失去這種和沉睡傷患自言自語的詭異興趣，四周又一次陷入凝滯的靜默，有點冰涼的手指始終沒有從 Illya 手上離開，它們依然像是蝴蝶、或者棉絮，黏糊糊又可憐兮兮的纏著 Illya，好像他就要死了一樣。

　　「有時候我真恨你。」Solo 悄悄訴說，彷彿這真是個秘密。「但更多時候、我猜……」

　　恨的反面還會是什麼？Illya 又不傻，他仍然懷疑這就是一場不該被肯定也不能被否定的夢境，如果 Solo 的手離開他，Illya 會說這一切全都不存在。

　　但 Solo 在這裡，終於回復一點溫度的手指依舊輕輕貼著他，帶著難以想像的恐懼與遲疑，Illya 想知道如果自己裝作突然清醒，Solo 會怎麼做？可他動不了，只希望那隻手能停留更久，他想知道 Solo 會不會繼續說些什麼？

　　世界只剩下儀器發出的枯燥聲響，又因為 Solo 的撫摸而無比鮮活，Illya 不得不猜測 Solo 渴望緊緊握住他，卻怕驚醒他，所以那些撫觸全都拖泥帶水到令人心碎，並顫抖得像是親手將心臟交付於敵人手中，近乎全然暴露的可怕，最後 Solo 的手指終於靜了下來，並迅速抽離，美國人離開時沒有發出一點聲音，Illya 也是。

　　兩週後，Illya 出院了，Gaby 和 Solo 就站在醫院門口，黑手女孩給了他一個毫不猶豫的擁抱，Solo 只拿著一束可笑的花。

　　「單數，我特別叮嚀過花店，我要把花送給一個挑剔又不留情的蘇聯人。」

　　接過花，Illya 有些遲疑的說：「謝謝。」

　　 Solo 故意瞪大眼睛，誇張的表現與一如往常的聲調讓 Illya 懷疑一切就是麻醉劑下的狂想，但 KGB 從來善於潛伏，進而得到他們想要的，無論是真相或其他。

　　當 Illya 刻意這麼去做，某些東西就變得格外明顯。

　　「Gaby 呢？」

　　「逛街、蒐集情報。」

　　脫下大衣的 Solo 隨便點了點頭，沒在起居室坐下來，而是走進小廚房，Illya 能從眼角餘光瞥見男人正在胡亂擺弄茶具，狀似悠閒的打開每個櫃子尋找茶包，然後開始燒水、準備泡茶。

　　「要茶嗎？」

　　 Illya 覺得 Solo 問得太晚了，如果他說不呢？美國人又不愛喝茶。「好。」

　　美國人泡了茶，又煮了咖啡，Illya 看著 Solo 拿出一只小酒瓶，於是他的茶裡便有了白蘭地的酒香與足夠的糖蜜，只差一碟子點心，Illya 就像是在昔日的餐桌旁了。

　　這很可笑，Illya 喝了一口茶就陷入沉思── Solo 是何時摸清了他的口味──而他思考中的那個人端著一杯咖啡，太過敏銳的瞟向他，語氣卻近乎漫不經心。

　　「不合口味？」

　　 Illya 不肯回應，他低頭啜飲熱茶，心思已不在眼前的棋局，坐在單人沙發上的 Solo 則拿起任務文件隨意翻閱，起居室裡溫暖寧靜，北風與寒冷全被隔絕在外。放下茶杯，Illya 伸手移動棋子，他在不該抬頭的瞬間看向 Solo，輕而易舉的抓住始終隱匿在自己身上的視線，Illya 佯裝微怒，Solo 聳聳肩，落落大方的笑了，並將不離手的文件刻意拿高，直到遮住整張臉。

　　也許那雙眼睛還在看著自己。Illya 移動棋子，沒有再次確認，他根本不需要這麼做，就好像 Solo 完全沒有必要坐在這裡盯著那份只有短短三頁的簡單文件。

　　作為 Illya 回歸後的第一個任務，Waverly 確實貼心極了，這個任務的難度不高，千篇一律的宴會、花樣百出的假身份，以及一組必須取得的密碼，好用來博得某個納粹份子的信任，進而撬開對方的嘴以取得一份名單。

　　但沒人確定密碼被藏在哪兒？情報來源紛亂不堪，晦暗的指向一枚戒指，Waverly 最後篩選出三組人，所以這回 Illya 和 Gaby 不用再扮演未婚夫妻，他們各以不相關的身份混入三組人中，企圖找出密碼所在。

　　拿著香檳，Illya 以服裝設計師的身份順利成為一群富家千金的寵兒，她們對 Illya 略帶口音的英語及若隱若現的華貴卻又殞落的背景著迷不已，Illya 不會承認某些小細節與調笑的用詞來自正不斷盯著他的 CIA，但他笑得貨真價實。

　　與他不同，Solo 站在幾個貴婦中，Illya 巧妙的利用玻璃倒影留意 Solo 的動靜，美國人浮誇的吻上一名金髮寡婦的手，他也如法炮製，嘴唇卻落在少女帶著紅暈的臉頰上。

　　這就像是競賽，不遠處的 Gaby 挽著 Waverly 的手，不著痕跡的翻了個白眼。

　　目標是一顆珍珠，或者大型寶石，他們假定只有這樣的設計才藏得住一組密碼，但 Illya 一無所獲，他請侍者拿來寄放的相機，以花俏理由說服這群千金小姐成為他的靈感來源，女孩們笑得花枝亂顫，Illya 卻透過鏡頭拍下 Solo 的眼睛。

　　直到他們不得不退場的那一刻，依舊沒有人看見這樣一枚戒指，Solo 找到了幾個有可能的、Waverly 也是，但它們全都在竊賊巧妙的手指下被確認並排除。還穿著正裝，卻已退回安全屋一段時間的兩人有些洩氣與困惑，Solo 靜靜喝著咖啡，Illya 則翻著剛沖洗出來的照片，在舞會上停留最久的 Waverly 與 Gaby 在午夜前敲響了門。

　　 Solo 挑起眉，Gaby 搖了搖頭，隨即把自己扔進沙發裡，Illya 為她脫下高跟鞋，Solo 起身走向廚房，端來了兩杯熱茶。

　　「徒勞無功？」

　　喝了口茶，Waverly 說：「很遺憾，看來我們可能錯過了什麼。」

　　 Gaby 同樣端起茶杯喝了一口，皺起眉毛。「這是什麼？」

　　「妳拿錯杯子了，那是 Peril 的。」

　　 Solo 比 Illya 更快指出 Gaby 的錯誤，吐著舌頭的女孩立刻拿起屬於自己的杯子灌下一口茶，放下照片的 Illya 沒有發表任何意見，只將確實融化了過多糖蜜的茶杯移向自己。

　　就在這時，Gaby 拿起一張照片。「這是一枚珍珠戒指嗎？」

　　所有人都湊了過來，Solo 最先出聲。「這是費雪，但我可沒在她手指上看到這枚戒指。」

　　金髮寡婦在照片的右後方，看似正拿著一枚戒指仔細端詳。Illya 指出她身旁的侍者。「也許她在舞會中遺失，由侍者為她找回來了？」

　　 Solo 向後跌回沙發裡，不敢置信的掩住眼睛。

　　「雖然不能確定，但是個突破口。」Waverly 點點頭。「很好，我會再安排，值得慶幸的是就快要聖誕節了，我們有很多機會。」

　　「這代表我們得在聖誕節工作了。」

　　 Waverly 抱歉的笑了笑。「我想是的。」

　　這大概不算個好消息，原本他們都期待會有個小小的假期。Gaby 從一大早就不見人影、Waverly 也是，Illya 獨自坐在客廳裡下棋，直到將近中午，敞著襯衫領口的 Solo 才慢條斯理的出現在樓梯口。

　　「早……」

　　「已經中午了。」

　　「Gaby 呢？」

　　 Illya 據實以答。「她在這裡有認識的人，一早就出去了。」

　　「喔，Peril，你就沒想過成為她的護花使者嗎？陪她逛街、替可愛的 Gaby 提東西，讓她在認識的人面前誇耀你的貼心。」

　　 Illya 沉默的瞪著 Solo，頭髮還有些亂糟糟的 CIA 舉起手。「冰箱裡什麼都沒有了，要出去吃點東西嗎？」

　　站起身，Illya 穿上外套，Solo 在鏡子前扣上襯衫、繫好領帶，又穿起馬甲，最後才套上羊毛大衣，幾乎是全副武裝的美國人看向 Illya，有些不贊同的皺起眉。「外頭很冷。」

　　「蘇聯人不會冷。」

　　 Solo 一如往常的不買帳，似乎還打算說服 Illya 多加件衣服。

　　「你走不走？」

　　「壞脾氣的 KGB。」

　　「囉唆的 CIA。」

　　在 Solo 的帶領下，他們走進一間不起眼的小餐館，Solo 完全掌握了菜單的精髓，每一道菜都溫暖又美味，兩人很少交談，Illya 專心消滅 Solo 為他點的每一樣食物，同時享受對面男人的關注。

　　「我肯定你會喜歡這裡的甜點。」

　　那一大塊蛋糕確實擄獲了 Illya 的心，Solo 為此笑得像朵花一樣。從甜蜜蜜的巧克力中抬起頭來，Illya 看見沐浴在微弱陽光下的 Solo 瞇起眼睛、唇角微勾，咖啡的熱煙將男人暈染成一片寧靜，彷彿饜足而慵懶的貓咪，大概是察覺到他的視線，Solo 睜開眼，朝 Illya 笑了，又指向他面前還剩下一大半的蛋糕。

　　「怎麼樣？」

　　「很棒。」

　　拿起叉子，Solo 切下一塊塞進嘴裡。「我早就告訴過你了，不是嗎？」

　　同樣的字句將 Illya 拉回那一夜，而現在他甚至能聞到 Solo 嘴裡的味道，那是醇厚的巧克力以及豐美滑膩的奶油，他可能想要更多，他想要那些手指回到自己手上，但不要顫抖，更不要一丁點的恐懼。

　　「Peril，我知道你沒有在聽，但我還是想要一點尊重。」

　　真正喚回 Illya 注意的是幾聲貨真價實的咳嗽，他專注的看著 Solo，好像這樣就能看清是什麼玩意正在破壞男人的安全，然後他會像將魯迪叔叔送上電椅一樣的解決那個。

　　「什麼？」

　　「我說，就快要聖誕節了，你真該給 Gaby 買點東西，你知道，女孩子喜歡這個。」

　　 Illya 試著不去嘆氣，Solo 為此糾纏了他一整路，甚至將他拉進商店，Illya 只為了那隻握住自己手腕的手而放棄反抗。

　　「我覺得那副耳環很不錯。」Solo 咳了幾聲，又指向另一頭的衣架。「或者那件大衣？」

　　「糟糕的品味。」

　　「買點東西，Gaby 會很高興的。」毫不放棄說服 Illya 的機會，Solo 又拉著他走向琳瑯滿目的飾品。「戒指……可能有點太過了，但項鍊也是個好選擇。」

　　「你好煩。」

　　「嘿，看看那條白金項鍊！或是這只金手鐲。」

　　「滾出去，我才不需要你的幫忙。」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 真的轉身走出商店，Illya 確認美國人離開後，他才直接走向自己看了好幾眼、Solo 也看了一眼的貨品架，並向一直等候在旁邊的店員說：「請給我那條藍色圍巾，謝謝。」

　　這可能是沒有意義的，但 Illya 無法說服自己放棄，他唯一能做的，只有阻止店員將圍巾包裝得像是他的心臟。

　　※

　　「如果可以，我希望邀請卡上是我的名字。」

　　「我相信這個可愛的願望會在明年實現。」Solo 隨手丟開不具意義的邀請函。「就在我的公寓，怎麼樣？」

　　 Gaby 聳了聳肩，這快要變成他們三個人的共同動作。Illya 不打算加入討論，只靜靜聽著 Solo 和 Gaby 討論中央廣場的露天舞會，不用邀請卡、只要穿著正式服裝就能進入，或許完成任務後他們還能去喝杯雞尾酒。

　　但當 Illya 在約定時間下樓時，客廳裡只有 Gaby 一個人，女孩對著他翻了個白眼，並揮了揮手上的便條。「Solo 說要給我們放假。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「顯然他覺得是自己錯過了那枚珍珠戒指，沒必要連我們的假期都賠上。」

　　「荒謬。」

　　「所以，你打算怎麼做？」抱著雙臂，Gaby 直接發問：「要去支援他嗎？」

　　「不。」抬手擋住正要發難的黑手女孩，Illya 說：「我的意思是我去就夠了，妳可以去妳想去的地方。」

　　 Gaby 笑了。「這是我想的那個意思嗎？」

　　「我不懂妳在說什麼。」

　　「拜託，你們不可能瞞著我。」

　　 Illya 堅持。「我還是不懂妳在說什麼。」

　　穿上大衣，Gaby 又確認了一次。「真的不需要我幫忙？」

　　「連 Cowboy 都可以單獨完成這個任務。」

　　目睹 Gaby 投入一個高大的德國男人懷裡，Illya 瞪著那個被他查得一清二楚的工程師，Gaby 朝他揮手並做了個鬼臉，Illya 才終於勾起一點點嘴角，當 Gaby 消失在街角，Illya 穿上外套，緊踩油門奔向目標大宅，這確實是個簡單的任務，Solo 唯一需要忍受的只有味道差勁的香檳，美國人甚至喜歡那個，但 Illya 無法說服自己放慢速度。

　　將車子停在隱蔽處，Illya 沒有踏進大宅，他站在陰影裡，還能聽到一點小提琴的聲音，他等了幾個小時，Solo 才光明正大的從正門走了出來，宴會正在最高潮，但 Solo 就這麼背著所有的熱鬧離開。

　　「Cowboy。」

　　「看在上帝的份上！」Solo 差點沒跳起來。「Peril，你為什麼在這裡？Gaby 呢？」

　　「她和一個德國男人在一起。」那個男人笑起來像鯊魚。Illya 沒說出來，他聽著 Solo 又咳了一聲。「拿到戒指了？」

　　「當然。」在 Illya 眼前晃了晃戒指，Solo 一甩手、再張開掌心，戒指變消失了。「我還貼心的換了個一模一樣的給她。」

　　「嗯。」

　　 Solo 和 Illya 並肩走著，甚至忘了問 Illya 關於交通工具的問題。「你還好嗎？我怎麼不知道 Gaby ……」

　　「因為你是個糟糕的間諜。」

　　「嘿，對我好點。要知道，你現在可只剩下我了。」Solo 以十足輕鬆的語調開著玩笑。「我們可以去酒吧找兩個漂亮的姑娘，這可是聖誕夜，沒有人該孤單一人。」

　　「我又不是一個人。」

　　誇張的嘆了口氣，Solo 說：「可憐的 Illya ……好吧，我們一起看看西歐的聖誕。」

　　 Illya 沒有再開口，Solo 也只是偶爾瞥來幾眼，像是擔心他會傷心一樣，Illya 想笑，於是他就笑了，Solo 看起來更加擔憂，幾次欲言又止，最後只能提議。「我們回去喝一杯？」

　　「為什麼？」Illya 抬頭看向夜空，細雪落在他的鼻尖。「我覺得這樣很好，不是嗎？」

　　考慮了幾秒，Solo 輕鬆的笑了。「是的，這是個美麗的夜晚。」

　　他們並肩前行，說不清走了多久，然後夜漸漸的亮了起來，昏黃燈光溫暖雪夜，小小的市集裡滿是通紅的臉頰與微笑、低碎的細語及笑聲，世界在看來心滿意足的人們周遭顯得如此平靜，好像只要有交握的雙手以及彼此就全然足夠。

　　 Illya 買來兩杯香料熱紅酒，將其中一杯塞進又咳了兩聲的 Solo 手裡。

　　「多美好的節日。」Solo 輕聲嘆息。「不是嗎？」

　　紅酒的香氣縈繞四周，Illya 沒停下腳步，他和 Solo 慢慢走出市集，那些溫暖的、美好的一切終於遠遠落在後頭，他們的前路看來只有風雪與黑暗，還有身邊的這個人。

　　「我猜你要說蘇聯人不過聖誕節。」

　　「蘇聯人確實不過聖誕節。」

　　垮下肩膀，Solo 搖了搖頭。「我得給你買棵聖誕樹，在底下放滿禮物，還有襪子，那頂重要的。」

　　「我不需要。」

　　「拜託，別這樣，Illya，也許我願意買下一切，只要你對我說聲聖誕快樂？」

　　 Illya 又往前走了幾步，這裡有點暗，好像連路燈都打定主意要休息，這對 Illya 不算什麼，KGB 慣於黑暗，他轉頭看向 Solo，背著光的美國男人步伐依舊很穩，卻依稀有些不確定，他一直等到 Solo 走到面前，幾乎能聞見彼此呼吸中的香料味。

　　在他們只差一點就要錯身而過的瞬間，Illya 低聲說：「聖誕快樂，Cowboy。」

　　停住腳步，Solo 笑了。「什麼？你說什麼？」

　　將圍巾套上 Solo 的脖子，Illya 利用柔軟毛料將美國人拉近自己，那雙不算太藍的眼睛裡還有點不確定，而 Illya 決定再也不要看見這個。

　　他在黑暗中親吻 Solo。

　　「聖誕快樂。」

　　看著 Solo 就這麼楞在自己懷裡，Illya 不由得覺得這非常可愛，他笑著將額頭靠上被嚇傻了的男人，輕聲說：「嗨，Napoleon ‧ Solo。」

　　「這是突襲。Illya ‧ Kuryakin。」

　　沒有辯駁，Illya 笑著替 Solo 整理好圍巾，始終靜靜站著聽憑擺弄的 Solo 抓住他，在他的掌心落下親吻。

　　雪花落在 Illya 與 Solo 的髮間及肩頭，又在兩人靠得過近的體溫中緩慢消融。

 

　　他們秘密的牽著手，在無須言明的笑容中慢慢的走。


End file.
